villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Charm
Maxine Ever or '''Charm '''is a character in ''Villainy & Virtue ''created and portrayed by XinarTheNeko. Biography Backstory Not much is necessary to say about her past as she already as a child was sent back and forth to different doctors for her strange behavior. It was fast figured that she was a danger for those around her, as she would hurt her self and others around her. So she have for most of her life lived in a special psych institute, where she have grown even worse as almost no one dared to treat her. And during the chaos of the prisoner running wild in the city, some of them killed the staff at the institute and by a accident let her out. Appearance She is of average height, and a bit curvy, much like a icon on a female body. Whit her long blond hair, rose red lips and lagoon blue eyes she is considered no less than a beauty. But it is hard no notice as she prefer baggy black pants and a big hood, almost hiding the fact that she is a girl, if it had not been for the long hair. But in her costume she uses her well formed figure by using a tight leather suit and a simple black mask. And in her belt she always have a small battery filed whit enough energy to simple tasks like a shield or one lighting. Personality It is somewhat easy to just say that she is the perfect example of a person destroyed by severe psychological problems, as her list of diagnoses are almost endless. She have no sense of right and wrong, real or fake. At some times she will look somewhat well, but it might change any moment. To be true she is quite smart, but it might be a bit lost in her own reality as she is only driven by what gives her joy at the moment. But she is weird so that if she has a goal, or are manipulated to have a goal, she will stick to it almost at all costs. Specialisations Energy Manipulation She is able to some degree to control power in her surroundings. This is mostly electric energy as this is easy to come by, but on rare times she might find use of other sources, and she need to drain it from a source she touches to begin with. She is able to manipulate it in to almost any form, like a shield, a hand hold sword. Or she might send it out like a lightning, but this will require her to drain more. And all natural weaknesses and strength to energy apply, as rubber will absorb it and water will amplify it and so on... Charm She is able to invoke "fussy" feelings in any and all of her opposite gender in her present. Normally resulting in that the inflicted may try to protect her, fight for her and do her biding for short amount of time. A strong mind will however be able to resist this to some degree, but will be somewhat weakened in any decision in regard of hurting her. On the same gender this power have no effect. Category:Character Category:Villain